It is often necessary during manufacture to measure the water content of flat sheet products, such as paper or board products. Currently available measurement systems attempt to measure the total amount of moisture (i.e. water), contained in the flat sheet product with no indication of where the moisture is located within the depth or bulk of the sheet. However, it is advantageous to know where the moisture is within the depth of many paper or board products. Problems, such as curl, can occur if the moisture does not have the proper depth profile in the product. Curl can later lead to a reduction in the manufacturing speeds of processes that use the paper or board product, e.g. when making such things as boxes and containers.
There is a need for a system and method that provides a measurement of the location of moisture within the depth of a flat sheet product.